


Red

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Ciel Phantomhive's POV, the thoughts of a broken hearted and tortured soul from the FanFic A Slow and Steady Seduction by Anime Cujo.</p><p>This is a second poem based off of events from chapters 22-24 in the story A Slow and Steady Seduction By Anime Cujo.It's a brilliant story by an unbelievably talented writer so please check her work out!</p><p>The POV of this poem is Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slow and Steady Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678945) by [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo). 



Red

Because I know of nothing else

but your hands

gentle against my skin

there is no comfort

in my silent world

in this structured world

in this world of veiled truths

and justified lies

I knew nothing but your tender touches

hidden in the dark.

Because I am broken

and bear memories of your kindness,

none of which carried

self serving motives,

because I remember,

this world is too cruel,

too vicious,

too intolerable

without you.

In my rage

I saw red.

In my haste,

I saw red.

In my moment of pained fear and violation,

I saw red.

And in my dreams

clouded and confused,

aching for you

and those hands,

those touches,

that kindness,

that you,

only you,

could give me

willingly,

I see red,

I see red,

your eyes,

your eyes,

Thank God,

I see red.


End file.
